<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] Fiction by unadrift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983626">[vid] Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift'>unadrift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Download Available, Episode: s05e12 Wormhole X-Treme, Episode: s08e15 Citizen Joe, Gen, Humor, Team, Video, Video Format: AVI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is stranger than fiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This vid is actually ancient (as proven by the use of my old fandom alias). I haven't dabbled in vidding for a looong time. But I never posted them here, so this is me, catching up. And I still love this one. So much. It gives me so many feelings.  &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Song: "Fiction" by Nik Kershaw</p>
  <p>avi | 110 MB | 4:24 min<br/>
Download <a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/uhrveaoxb1uylwk/sg1_fiction.avi?dl=0">here</a> | Watch <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/uhrveaoxb1uylwk/sg1_fiction.avi?dl=0">here</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>